Lo que las chicas hacen
by Viqui-Albarn-Lyon
Summary: Una pillamada o 'noche de chicas' no es lo que los chicos piensan que es. Descubran que le pasa a nuestra querida Maka Albarn en su primera casi l sumary u.u


_**Estaba muy aburrida, y se me ocurrio hacer este corto one-shot. Espero queles guste.**_

_**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

-Deberíamos tener una pillamada...-dijo Liz de repente mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Esa tarde no teníamos misiones, cosa que nuestros armas y técnicos aprovecharon. Patty había ido junto Kid al zoológico para ver a los simétricos animales, mas especifico, a las jirafas, Soul y Black Star habían conseguido entradas para un partido de basquetbol, al que dejaron muy en claro que ''chicas para nada cool y simples mortales no tenían permitido ir''.

Así fue como Liz , Tsubaki y yo terminamos sentadas en una banca del parque mientras bebíamos una gaseosa.

-¿Que dices?

-Jamás hemos tenido una noche de chicas, además estoy segura que Patty y Kid cometerán alguna locura así que no vendrán esta noche...

-y Soul-kun y Black Star pasaran la noche en un hotel...-agrego Tsubaki. Bien para ser sinceros, jamás he ido a una ''noche de chicas'' o pillamada, al menos no recuerdo haber dormida en otro lugar que no sea mi departamento con Soul o la casa del pervertido de Spirit.

-¿Tu que dices Maka-chan? Yo creo que es una gran idea, estaremos nosotras solas.

-B-bueno...yo...em...

-¿Hjm?-inquirió la Thompson mirándome fijamente. Su mirada me hacia sentir pequeña, me encogí en mi lugar de la banca.

-Yo...nunca he ido a...una pillamada...-murmure avergonzada, el rostro me dolió y cuando lleve una mano a mi mejilla, note que estaba caliente.

-¿¡Que!?-gritaron al unísono la pelinegra y la rubia.

-E-es que...tengo un poco de...timidez con esas cosas...

-Esta decidido-exclamo Liz poniéndose de pie y elevando su puño izquierdo en el aire, motivada-esta noche tendremos una pillamada en la casa de Maka...

-¿¡Eh...!?¿Por que en mi casa?-me pare y me puse frente a ella, pero aun así fui completamente ignorada.

-¡Tsubaki!-grito demandante

-!Si, señorita¡-una gota callo por mi sien al ver la disposición de Tsubaki.

-!Lápiz y papel ¡anota:...en el día de la fecha, las jóvenes Elizabeth Thompson y Tsubaki Nakatsukaza le darán el privilegio a Maka Albarn de tener su primera pillamada con ellas...por lo tanto...

-!O-oye¡-estaban ofendiéndome-¿Como puedes tener el atrevimiento de decir...no...proclamar que la pillamada se hará y que se la harás en MI casa?¿No estas siendo demasiado descarada?

-...-Liz sufrió un repentino cambio de humor, bajo la cabeza y puse ver lagrimas escurriendo de sus ojos-yo solo quería que Maka tuviera una pillamada inolvidable, memorable, con nosotras, pero si tu no...-gimoteos, se escuchaban muchos gimoteos de Liz, algunas personas comenzaron a detenerse para mirarnos-no fue mi intención...yo solo...

-Tranquila Liz-chan, estoy segura que tus intenciones eran buenas...-la consoló Tsubaki. No podía ser posible...¿¡Donde están las cámaras!?Esto es un complot en mi contra. Liz cubrió sus ojos y siguió gimoteando mientras Tsubaki la abrazaba protectoramente y acariciaba su cabello.

-Ya...Liz no llores...

-Maka me odia...-cada vez lloraba mas fuerte. Libere un largo suspiro.

-De acuerdo...-dije entre dientes, desviando la mirada.

-¿Mmm?

-Pueden hacer...la maldita pillamada...en mi estúpido departamento...demonios...

-Ok-como si nada hubiera pasado, Liz se recompuso emocionalmente y continuo dictándole cosas a Tsubaki para esta las anotara.

Lo había olvidado.

Liz una vez nos había mencionado que se había conseguido una de esas gotas para los ojos que los actores utilizaban para llorar en las películas.

Decidí irme a casa primero, debía de hacer un poco de limpieza, si es que las chicas se quedarían a dormir en mi casa. Subí las escaleras con mucha pereza, la verdad, no quería limpiar, lo único que deseaba era leer uno de mis libros, darme una ducha y quizá ver una película hasta tarde y luego esperar la llegada de Soul. Me tenia muy preocupada, no había escrito o llamado para yo saber que se encontraba bien, pero el muy desconsiderado ni se habrá de acordar de mi. Ya le daría un potente Maka-Chop cuando lo tuviera frente a frente.

Al entrar en el departamento, se me izo muy grande para mi sola, aunque con Soul es casi lo mismo a la hora de limpiar, Después de un buen rato de lavar los trastes, lavar la ropa sucia y quitar el polvo de los muebles, caí rendida en el sofá, mire el reloj de pared, eran las 6:30, Liz dijo que quizá estarían aquí a las 7:30, teniendo el tiempo de mi parte, decidí darme una muy merecida ducha. Me tomo un poco de esfuerzo el levantarme del cómodo sillón, pero me convencí a mi misma de que una ducha refrescarla todos mis sentidos a la hora de la aparición de Tsubaki y Liz.

Después de ducharme, me vestí con un bracier y unas bragas blancas, con una falda de volados negra, una camisa violeta y unas zapatillas para andar entre casa.

Aun era temprano, faltaba media hora para que la guerra se desatase, así que me dispuse a ver algo en la televisión, estaban muy concentrada asiendo zapping cuando de repente algo llamo mi atención, apague el televisor y me acerque para ver mejor lo que estaba sobre el.

Encima del televisor permanecía una pecera, con dos peces dentro. Pero un pez parecía estar atrapado de bajo de una concha de mar.

¿Cuándo Soul había comprado una pecera?¿Y desde cuando la televisión estaba arriba de un mueble tan alto? Apenas alcanzaba a ver al pobre pescadito que estaba atrapado.

Haciendo caso a mi instinto de piedad corrí hacia la cocina buscando algún instrumento que pudiera usar para quitar la concha de mar de encima del pescado.

-Maka...-deje mi acción agobiante y traslade mi mirada de los cajones de cubiertos a Liz, que estaba en la puerta de entrada, la puerta estaba abierta, posiblemente Tsubaki vendría después de ella. Vestía unos lindos jeans rojos, una remera de tiritas negra y unas botas hasta los talones. Su cara, como siempre, estaba perfecta, sin un grano o arruga gracias al maquillaje.

-¿Como entraste? No escuche el timbre.

-Tengo una llave extra en caso de emergencia y...¿Qué estas haciendo?-Liz se acerco a mi y comenzó a estudiarme con la mirada, analizando mi extraño comportamiento.

No encontraba nada largo, si usaba un cuchillo o un tenedor, temía lastimar a mi recién hecho amigo acuático. Aun con el pescado pidiendo socorro debajo de la concha de mar, corrí hacia la pecera con una cuchara de madera en mano.

-Maka...

-No..puedo alcanzarlo...-la pecera estaba demasiado alta y mi corta estatura no me era de mucha ayuda.-Diablos...-poniéndome de puntillas intente acercar la cuchara a al menos la orilla de la concha de mar, pero era inútil.

-!Maka Albarn¡-lagrimas de desesperación caían por mis ojos. ¿Estaba llorando porque no podía salvar aun pescado?-¿¡Podrías explicarme que demonios estas haciendo!?

-Es que...el pescado...y la concha de mar...y la cuchara...yo...no llego...-gimotee

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Tsubaki entrando por la puerta y cerrándola tras de unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera azul y unas converse negros, su cabello estaba suelto y no atado en la usual coleta lata que siempre se hacia.

-Tsubaki es que...el pescado...

-¿Que pescado?-se acerco a mi y Liz nos fruncía el ceño-Oh dios..el pescado esta inmovilizado por una concha de mar...-exclamo dolida.

-¿A quien le importa?Es solo un pescado...puedes comprar uno en una tienda de animales...-

-¿Q-que hacemos...?-pregunto Tsubaki ignorando sin querer el comentario de Liz, pero me alegraba saber que ella estaba del mismo modo que yo, preocupada por un ser vivo que pedía a gritos ayuda.

-Yo no alcanzo...¿y tu?

-Maka-chan. Yo soy solo un centímetro mas alta que tu...la única que nos supera en altura es...-nuestras miradas se dirigieron a Liz, que estaba con el ceño fruncido a mas no poder, sentada en el sillón con los brazos cruzados mirando el suelo.

-Liz...

-No.

-Por favor, Liz, el pescadito también tiene derecho a vivir, si tu estuvieras atrapada nosotras también te ayudaremos...

-Maldita sea...-se puso de pie y dio grandes zancadas hacia nosotras-sigo creyendo que es mas fácil comprar otro maldito pescado...dame eso...-de un manotazo me arrebato la cuchara de madera-apenas llego.

Estaba llegando, solo le faltaba un centímetro para poder mover el obstáculo, pero...

-Oh-oh

-¿Que?¿Que paso?

-La cuchara se me resbalo y ahora esta asfixiando al pescado...-su cara se puso pálida-Oh dios...soy una asesina de pescados...¡Tsubaki trae una silla!

-Y-ya v-voy...-mas veloz que un rayo, Tsubaki trajo la silla y Liz a pesar de su asco por el agua que ella decía tenia ''la basura de los pescados'' logro sacar la cuchara y también la concha de mar, salvando al pescadito.

-Casi...-soltó en suspiro Liz, dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Logramos salvarlo...-Exclamo feliz Tsubaki.

-Oye Maka, creo que un pescado se murió..

-¿Eh?-Oh no...

-Es que hay uno que no se mueve y esta en el fondo...

Curiosas, las tres nos acercamos a la pecera pero ya que ninguna era lo suficientemente alta como para ver bien a los pescados, nos subimos en la silla que anteriormente Liz había usado para rescatar a los pescados.

-Oh...he visto ese pez en algunos libros, se llama limpia fondo y siempre esta abajo...-la silla no era muy grande que digamos, era pequeña y de plástico, color blanca. Soul y yo la habíamos comprado en un mercado de pulgas cuando conseguimos el departamento.

-¿Segura?-cuestiono Tsubaki acercándose mas a la pecera.

-Si, es porque come y ...

Nadie lo predijo, ninguna se lo esperaba.

La pecera, junto con la silla, ambas se rompieron.

La pecera se quebró, empapando de agua la televisión, la silla se rompió arrojándonos al suelo.

-Mi trasero...-se quejo Liz

-Ouch...

-Mierda...

-Esa bonita Albarn...-me burlo Liz. Yo no era de usar muchas malas palabras, solo cuando la situación lo requería, y es que esta vez, si eran mas que necesarias.

-Soul va a matarme...¡Los pescados!-con mucho dolor en mi espalda baja, me puse de pie y corrí a la cocina para buscar un vaso, lo llene de agua , busque desesperada con la mirada a los pescados.

-Maka debes hacer desparecer todo esto...-coloque los pescados en el vaso y los deje en mi librero, Soul jamás los vería ahí.

-¿Como?Es un desastre...Soul sin la televisión no es nada, !Nada¡-

-Maka tranquilizate, te ayudaremos a arreglar este desastre antes de que...-una música muy alegre interrumpió a Liz. Era mi celular, peor, era el tono de Soul.

-Es el...-Liz asintió, dándome a entender que debía descolgar la llamada.

-¿H-hola...?

-_Maka...te oyes rara, ¿paso algo?_

-N-no, solo que me caí en la ducha..

-_Pero si eres tonta...como sea...quería decirte que hubo un cambio de planes, volveré a casa esta noche, tuvimos un...em...problema en el hotel por culpa de Black Star y volveremos, de hecho estoy a ...10 minutos del departamento..._

Mi rostro palideció y el celular amenazo con resbalar de mis manos, me di una cachetada mental y respondí.

-Esta bien...debo darle de comer a la gallina, !Adiós¡

-¿Gallina? Maka tu no tienes gallina

-Lo se...pero viviré con una cuando Soul venga...

-Maka tenemos tiempo...-trato de confortarme Liz.

-Así es Maka-chan, no creo que Soul-kun se enoje por eso...

-Una vez me comí las papas de Soul...el no me hablo por una semana...

-¿Ese había sido el problema...?

-Esta viniendo...solo me quedan como diez minutos antes de que el llegue...-comenzaba a deprimirme, tal vez, hubiera sido mejor que no salvara al pecado. Liz tenia razón, debí de haber comprado otro nuevo.

-Maka...la televisión, ¿tienes una igual en tu cuarto no es cierto?-asentí apenas visible-cambia la televisión, son casi iguales y Soul es un idiota así que no notara la diferencia.

Un foco se encendió en mi mente, era cierto, podía hacer un cambio, yo no miraba televisión en mi cuarto y Soul es un poco ciego así que no lo notaria.

-La silla, tengo repuestos en el garaje..

-¡Bien! Positivismo Maka

-¿Que hay de la pecera?-Tsubaki izo la pregunta del millón de dólares.

Teníamos como resolver el asunto de la televisión, la silla, Soul no le tomaría mucha importancia pero...la pecera...

-Debemos hacerla desaparecer...-una mueca macabra apareció en el rostro de Liz

-¿Acaso eres una mafiosa que se llama ''la madrina''?

-Se donde podemos deshacernos de ella...-y nos pusimos en marcha.

El tiempo era justo el que necesitábamos, Tsubaki y yo intercambiamos los televisores mientras Liz secaba el agua del suelo.

-Vamos...-aun nos quedaban cinco minutos antes de que Soul al rededor de 5 cuadras lejos del departamento. Hubiéramos caminado mas, pero estar con la pecera era en verdad incomodo, mi ropa estaba mojándose-

-¿Donde lo arrojamos?-pregunte con la pecera resbalándose de mis manos.

-¿Que te parece allí?-la Thompson apunto a un callejón.

-No. Soul podría verlo...¿y allá?-señale a una esquina donde había muchas ramas de arboles cortadas y bolsas de Soul no se fijara en un lugar así

-Perfecto-arroje la pecera y Tsubaki apoyo cuidadosamente la silla de plástico encima de las ramas de los arboles-ahora lo único que nos queda es...!correr¡

-Maka-chan espéranos...-al llegar a la calle de mi casa, vislumbre a lo lejos la moto de Soul.

A toda prisa subí los escalones, estaba tan exasperada por llegar al departamento, que subía de a tres escalones. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta, la abrí de una patada y me arroje en el sillón para aparentar normalidad.

-Maka ya llegue...estaba tan cansado que subí por el ascensor...-estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans negros y una playera negra, traía puestos unos zapatos deportivos. Se acerco a mi y me beso en la coronilla, no paso como en otras veces, cuando me sonrojaba furiosamente, hoy no estaba de ánimos para eso.

-Bienvenido...-suspire.

-Maka...eso que veo allí...es...¿vidrio?-Soul se encontraba frente al refrigerador, la puerta de este estaba abierta y él miraba al suelo con las cejas arqueadas.

-!Atchu¡-espero que no sea un resfriado por el agua que absorbió mi camisa.

-Maka...¿Qué estuviste asiendo?-mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo trasero, cuando lo revise, era un mensaje de Liz.

_**Nosotras no fuimos a casa.! Suerte¡**_

-Maka, responde mi pregunta-se acerco a mi, levanto mis piernas del sofá para sentarse el y volvió a estirarlas encima de su regazo.

-Tuve una pillamada...-respondí tratando de tranquilizarme. Si pensaba que el no descubriría nada, entonces no lo aria.

-Que yo sepa una pillamada se hace de noche...¿Dónde están tus invitadas?

-Se fueron...-frunció el ceño y me miro fijamente, sosteniendo la mirada para comprobar si mentía, pero no mentía, había tenido una pillamada por menos de una hora.

-Supongamos que te creo...-se rindió y seguidamente un prolongado bostezo salió de su boca pero queriendo ser frenado por su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda libre, acarició mis talones, el contacto de sus manos frías me izo estremecer.

-Supongamos entonces...-delicadamente aparto mis piernas y se acerco mas a mi, nuestros hombros se chocaban.

-Me creerás loco pero...debajo de la televisión...hay un charco de agua...-murmuro conduciendo su mano hacia la mía para luego entrelazarlas-vidrios rotos...charcos de agua debajo de algo eléctrico...¿eso no parece un pacto suicida?

-Imaginaciones tuyas...-apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y sentí mis parpados cerrarse. Eran demasiado temprano para dormir así que pensé en hacer chocolate caliente-¿Se me antoja chocolate caliente, tu quieres?

-Si, pero...todavía no, quédate conmigo un rato mas...-recargo su cabeza encima de la mía, sentía su nariz en mi cabello y luego lo sentí inhalar profundamente-Te extrañe...lamento no haber llamado, Black Star ocupo mi tiempo...-rio

-Solo fueron horas Soul...no te preocupes

-Aun así, ¿no tengo el derecho de extrañar a mi novia?...¿o es acaso que tu no me extrañaste?

-Si...

-Maka...

-¿Mm?

-Había una pecera que compre en una subasta...la deje encima de la televisión para sorprenderte...¿Podrías decirme donde esta?

-Soul...amor...no arruines el momento...

Esa fue muy primera casi pillamada, las personas que dicen que las ''noches de chicas'' son solo hablar de chicos, maquillarse y contar historias de terror, están equivocadas.

* * *

_**Les gusto? Es mi primer one-shot :D**_

_**La historia paso en verdad, Nos paso a mi y a mi prima, exceptuando lo de la televisión y la pecera rota XD, eso nos paso por querer salvar al pez.**_

_**déjenme reviews si les gusto ;D**_


End file.
